


the drunken haze

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Skam France Season 2 Episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: manon wasn't in the right state of mind, and marie, taking pity on the girl, babysits her throughout the night.





	the drunken haze

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: hey can you write a manon scene about what really happened when she was at nico's party: with her passing out with charles pillow in her arms and when she wanted to be in charles bed because it smelled like him (in 2x12 marie tells her what she really did)

manon hadn’t drunk and had gotten wasted in a very, _very_ long time. the last time she did, she almost _died_ because of her intoxication, and the fear had built up ever since then. she vowed to never drink again.

but she broke that vow the night of nico’s party. out of fear, anger, disappointment. it was all for the same reasons: because of a _boy_. but this time, her heartbreak felt a lot more worse than the first time round. because charles wasn’t like any other. he made her believe that he was different. but he apparently wasn’t.

manon set herself up for a destroyed heart again. after all of those walls she took years to build, they came crashing down once more.

  
  
_can’t help falling in love_ started to play.

manon completely stopped swaying. she stood still, rooted to her spot. “no!” she whined, “not this song!”

_wise men say, only fools rush in..._

“fuck this song!”

_but i can’t help, falling in love with you…_

“no!” manon screamed, knocking some books off a nearby shelf. “i hate this! i hate this song! i hate whoever chose this song! i hate _love_!”

the drunk brunette proceeded to throw a tantrum in front of everyone for the next 5 minutes, until marie held the girl in her arms, and ordered another person to change the song.

the next song that played was _we found love_ by rihanna.

it still didn’t please manon. “no!” she yelled out, struggling to get out of marie’s grip, “i hate this song! it has the word love!”

marie was surprised for a split second, before her face turned into an amused one. “so, you don’t want to listen to any song that says love?” she asked, and the younger girl nodded her head vigorously. “i don’t, i don’t, i don’t wanna…” she trailed off, getting a little drowsy, “charles…” she whispered. marie’s eyes softened.

 _fucking nico,_ she thought, _probably put ideas in her head._

hauling the girl up, marie said, “okay, we don’t have to listen to this shitty music. let’s go to another room.” she said, and manon didn’t argue. she seemed too tired to.

until marie took her into a guest room, and placed her on the bed.

“no!” manon yelled out, “no, i don’t wanna sleep here!” she started fidgeting, as if the bed sheets and the general environment was itching her. marie gave her a confused look. “what? why?” she asked.

“it doesn’t smell like _him_.” manon responded, a teardrop falling from her eye.  
testing her, marie then asked, “like who?” when manon didn’t respond, she prompted again. “like who, manon?”

“like charles.” manon finally responded. “like charles.” she paused, before speaking again. “take me to his room, please! i want to be on his bed!” she begged.

marie smiled. “okay, okay, i’ll take you.” she assured the girl, and helped her up and carried her to charles’ room.

manon fell on the bed with a thump, inhaling the bed sheets very loudly. she sighed, finally in peace. “charles…” she dragged. “this entire room smells like him.” she looked at marie, excitement taken over her features. “did you know that he’s a literature nerd? one time, i lied to him that i couldn’t get home so i could stay with him, and then i woke up really early and looked through his book shelves.” she rambled.

 _this is so adorable,_ marie thought. _she must really be in love with him. as much as he is with her._ she knew that, because a few weeks ago at the raptors’ party, he confessed to _really_ liking this girl called manon demissy from the first year.

all of a sudden, manon sat upright and started taking off her clothes. for the third time that night, she surprised marie. “why’d you do that?” she asked, and immediately covered the girl with the covers.

manon yawned, falling back into the pillow. “because charles said that i would get naked for him sooner or later. look, i am now!” she giggled clumsily, before letting out another yawn. “good night marie, tell charles that he was right, and that i love him.” and with that, she fell into a deep sleep.

marie sighed, getting on the bed as well. she obviously couldn’t leave her in this state. _oh charles,_ she thought, _you should’ve picked up the damn phone._


End file.
